Color calibration is the process to measure and/or adjust the color response of a device (input or output) to a known state. For printers a calibration profile for a printer is created by comparing a test print result, i.e. a calibration element such as a calibration page for two-dimensional (2D) printers or a calibration sample for three-dimensional (3D) printers, using a photometer with an original reference file. Another possibility to generate a calibration profile of a printer is to use a calibrated scanner as the measuring device for the printed test page instead of a photometer. A calibration profile is necessary for each printer/print medium (e.g paper or layer of build material)/print fluid combination. Accurately measuring the color of the printed test page is necessary to properly calibrate the printing color(s) of a print system.